


Break the Stars

by Kalloway



Series: Steal the Crown/Break the Stars [2]
Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Such a farce...





	Break the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 09/cold and jealous with apocalyptic malice

This was such a ridiculous farce. All of it. Two of the proto-Astrays stolen, two others lost, and Gold Frame incomplete. Orb making itself out to be led by utter fools... And even his own sister taunting him and showing him up. It burned, but Ghina would not let it show. No, he had better things to do, like keep setting up OMNI as dominoes to fall.

That was easy-- too easy. Every day in the presence of the sick scum leading OMNI made him seethe, but they listened to him and seemed to truly value his assistance. They'd learn soon enough about his true allegiance, but not before he'd let them break the PLANTs for him, and for Mina, he supposed. She was doing her part, after all, even if it was all behind the scenes.

She'd had her little moment in that M1.

Now it was his turn.


End file.
